Re: Open Arms aka What's Eating Meatball Head?
by Sailor Peach
Summary: rewrite of my story open arms. a klutz attack bring serena & darien back together after a run in with the usual evil. will they reunite? and whats up with the monster? set in R after their break-up my version . also a little OOC/Angst/Dark/NonCon


Disclaimer: I dont own sailor moon or hello kitty or make any money from writing this! And yes this story is originally from FF but i also posted it on AFF under my penname aherohasfallen so dont think im a theif!

This story takes place After Darien breaks up with Serena (Sailor Moon R) because of his dream warning him that if he stays with Serena something horrible will happen to her.

oh and if someone sees a rouge disclaimer floating around lost in this story please let me know lol.

thoughts are hopefully in *'s or in italics but im not good at formatting so let me know!

What's Eating Meatball Head? Chapter One.

Serena walked home from school daydreaming even more than usual. *It was so perfect*, she thought and sighed remembering the fight the scouts were in last night...

*flashback*

'' Mars... fire... egnite!" screamed Sailor Mars as the other scouts jumped to safty.

"Nice shot Mars but I dont think he's through yet, I'll take a shot at him now. Jupiter.. thunder... crash! Oh! It missed!"

" Thats okay Jupiter I got your back, Venus.. crescent.. beam... smash!"

"Where's Sailor Moon and Mercury?" cried Mars.

" They're on the way now Mars," said Jupiter.

" Watch it guys this monster isn't looking too happy to see us, keep your guard up," warned Venus.

" We're here!" shouted Mercury just as the monster shot an enery bolt at the scouts, hitting all but Sailor Moon.

" Guys! Get up! ... Guys?" Sailor Moon said. The scouts were knocked out, they would awake soon but the monster didn't look like it was goin to wait.

" Ahhh! Moon... Tiara... Magic!" Sailor Moon screamed as she shot her tiara towards the monster.

"Ahhhhrrrgggg!" screamed the monster in pain, as the tiara sliced his arm as it was evading the attack. But suddenly the monster was next to her and sweeped Sailor Moon with its tail and then pinned her to the ground. A fould smelling blue-green gas seeping from its mouth as it held her down, looking like it was going to rip her throat open.

"Help!" she yelled, unable to move, breathing in the putrid gas.

" I'm here Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. He held four red roses in his hand as he sprung from the trees to the ground behind the monster. He shot out his hand the roses departing for the unsuspecting monster.

"AHHHHH!" it yelled in agony.

" Now Sailor Moon," chimed Tuxedo Mask.

" Right, Moon... Septer... Elimination!"

"Nice job, Sailor Moon."said Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon weak from fighting started to collapse, luckily Tuxedo Mask was there to catch her.

"Darien... why do you just show up like this, I mean Im really happy you do but I thought you hated me because I ended up being the moon princess you're supposed to be in love with.''

''Serena, I... got to go, cya.'' Said Tuxedo Mask as he lept away.

*end flashback*

*I just don't get it.* She looked down at her feet only to look back up as she ran into a familiar figure.

"Watch it meatball head!" said an annoyed Darien.

" Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, It's my fault, I'll be more carefum next time," mumbled Serena. *Shit. That sure is weird of me to apologize to Darien. I wish it would mean something to him though.*

"What tha? Serena do you know you were just nice to me and actually apologized for one of your clutz attacks?"

" I'm fine, really, c-ya later Darien," mumbled Serena apparently still thinking about last night. If he didn't want to talk to her and be with her anymore she wouldnt give him the satisfaction of her throwing herself at him and crying like a baby, at least not now. Serena walked off thost in her own world inside her head where she overanalazed evertything possible since the break up.

Darien stood in shock for a few moments wondering where that could have came from. He then continued the meare 15 meters to the Crown Arcade. His buddy Andrew was cleaning the countertops, He greeted Darien with a smile.

" Hey Andrew have you seen Serena today? is she okay?" said Darien.

" I was wondering the same thing Darien. She came in earlier and sat on her favorite stool. Didn't say hi or anything. I went over to ask her what she wanted to order she just sat there. I had to wave my hands in front of her face like an idiot to get her attention. And then you know what she said to me... 'I'm not hungry, thanks anyway Andrew' I couldn't believe it. Serena, not hungry?" complained Andrew. For Serena this definately meant something was up, not once has she ever been known to turn down food, even Andrew was seriously concerned.

" I gotta go Andrew, I just saw her a minute ago, maybe I can catch up and find out whats wrong." said Darien running out the doors.

'' Tell me what happens!" yelled Andrew at the door. He had a hoopeful look on his face, his friend was obviously not okay. He hoped Darien could cheer her up, but if only he knew what happened.

*Get a grip on yourself Serena. Hello wake up in there. Why do I have to love Darien. And why I am being even more clutzy in battles, am I hoping I get in a near death situation and he saves me in the nick of time? probably.* Serena was walking down the crowed street, mind cloudy, and not paying any attention to her surroundings. As she looked up she realized she walked in the wrong direction. Cursing herself she turned around quickly, her eyes once again downcast.

"Girl! watch it!" an elderly women was saying as she was walking with her cane at a surprisingly quick pace. Too late. Serena tripped over the cane landing hard on her right foot as the lady sped away cursing furiously at the clumsy young girl.

" Baka..." the lady muttered.

" Sorry," Serena yelled back, but the lady was too far away to hear, or care.

Serena winced in pain as she tried to get up from the hard pavement. Unkown to her she had a pretty badly sprained ankle, but nothing she couldnt handle once she got used to the pain.

*Shit, how could I fall again, I don't know if I can get up this time, oh I'm gonna cry, it really hurts.* Blinking back tears she heard an all too familiar voice and tried to look invisible.

I wonder if shes okay, thought Darien as he finally caught up to Serena, who was sprawled out on the sidewalk. He was actually concerned about her, he still loved her ya know, but he wasn't sure if his need to help her was enough to make him forget the dream.

Oh no, he's gonna make fun of me and make me feel stupid for falling again, At least last time I could get up and walk away from his comments, Serena thought, losing the battle with her tears. They fell haphazardly down her cheeks, her hair sticking to her face as she attempted to rub them away. She sighed, a sigh that happens when you feel so lost and so hurt and so confused. Not knowing what else to do she looked up at demanding voice above her.

"Serena, are you all right? Hello? Serena?" 8She looks so lost... poor thing... woah, what am I thinking, get a grip on yourself, remember what will happen to her if youre too close!8 Darien thought to himself, but the look on his face said otherwise.

" I'm fine thank you." she said weakly.

" You dont look fine Sere, your ankle looks pretty bad, can you stand up?" I hope she's okay, I hope she's okay, I hope shes okay... he prayed.

"Why as a matter-o-fact mister Shields I happen to be peachy keen" she muttered smugly. Serena tried to get up, almost stood all the way and she tried to take a step forward. She fell. Wincing she got up again, the stubborn girl she was, and took another step forward, almost getting her balance, before falling again. Come on Serena you gotta get up, you can do this, show him how strong you are! she said to herself.

Trying to be strong she tried again, but this time Darien was behind her, he didnt want her to fall anymore.

"Come on now Serena you dont look okay, now tell me, would you like me to help you home, or at least to my apartment to clean you up a bit?"

" N..n.. no..." she said while new tears rose up and began falling. Not listening to her Darien picked her up in his arms.

Fuck! Why does she have to go and cry. I can't stand to see her like this. But how can i make it better, this isn't just about her ankle. But I can't tell her how I feel, I wont put her in any danger, thought Darien

As he looked down on her he could see the desolation and lonliness in her eyes, and it was just getting worse. Not being able to help himself, he allowed a small luxary, he held her closer, god he wanted to sqeeze her he missed her so much.

Why does he have to hold me so close... doesnt he know what this is doing to me? Im tring to be tough but he's making it so hard, she thought as she cried even harder, her cries now slightly muffled by his jacket. Darien carried her to his apartment complex, they struggled throught the front spinning doors but made it onto the elevator with no trouble. Darien couldnt not be smacked right in the face with dej -vu, She revealed herself as Sailor Moon to him in an elevator, and saved both of their lives, an act that bonded him to her even before he found out she was the moon princess. He lost the battle within himself and looked down at her.

*She looks so scared. She looks miserable, but then so am I. I did this to her. What does this god damn dream mean, it's killing us. the last thing i need is to loose the one i love the most!* The elevator stated going up, finally reaching his floor, he tore his gaze away from Serena, to walk forward.

*He looked at me so strange just then. He's so close, i can't take this.* Serena got a very pale look on her face, tears still streaming their way down her cheeks. She couldn't take this anymore, she was overwhelmed with all of these feelings...

"Darien...'' Serena said.

" Yeah Serena?" he questioned.

" I think I'm gonna..." she stammered.

*Faint* she thought. Now unconcious, Darien struggled to get a better grip on her, As he stepped out into the hallway.

*Oh shit, this looks real good, i'm taking a fainted girl up to my apartment. I hope no one I know sees.*

They entered his apartment and Darien gently placed her on his big leather couch. He put a puillow under her head, and one for her ankle, Sighing he put a blanket over her and went to the kitchen, lost in his own thoughts.

She looks so beautiful, I can't believe I broke her heart like that. I can't take it anymore. But the dream says if we stay together, she'll die. And I couldn't live with myself If she died. I would die. Darien thought, tears now staining his cheeks.

Serena woke up about a half an hour later, her ankle bandaged with ice on top. She looked up to find Darien stiitng in an arm chair with a worried look on his face. She thought she saw a spark in his eye and he noticed she finally woke up.

" Hello Sere, would you like something to eat?"

" No thanks,... I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Serena, are you okay? Andrew said you didn't eat or anything when you were at the arcade earlier. Whats wrong Serena? You can tell me anything ya know..." said Darien still worried.

*OOOO how can I not answer... he looks so sad for some reason. Probably because he's stuck with me. I have to stop thinking like that. Maybe I should tell him whats wrong...*

Serena thought she only had a few choices at this point. She could tell Darien how she really feels and be strong about it and not cry. She could lie to him, and continue pretanding, and mind you horribly pretending, that everything was okay and go on her merry way. She was torn because all she wanted to do was tell the one person she loved more than anything in the world the truth about what she was feeling and going through, and how crazy it made her to be apart from him, not that it wasn't obvious enough already. Maybe he would be honest with her too, and tell her he dint know what he was thinking and why he acted that way and was sorry. Or he would hate her. Hate her for making him feel badly about someting he thought that he did for all the right reasons. Maybe he didn't love her anymore, maybe he never really did. Serena finally summoned enough courage to speak, not knowing what she was going to say.

" Okay, if you really want to know..." Serena started to say. She was visibly trembling with so much emotion, her voice was cracking and she was holding back her tears.

" Wait... I... can't tell you, I thought I could but I can't." announced Serena. She sat there awaiting a reaction.

"Serena you can tell me anything, tell me, I really want to know," questioned Darien.

" How can you ask me that Darien? What makes you think that you have a right to ask me anything? after what we've been through, how you've hurt me, I just couldn't tell you."

" Come on Sere, its not like I hate you..."

"Hate? Thats true you never said hate but let me refresh your memory with what you did say. "'I never wanna see you again. We are over. I don't know how I could have thought I had feelings for you, let alone love. You're so immature and such a pain in the ass. You should leave, I can't stand to look at you.'" Bring back any old memories Darien? What am I supposed to do. You all of a sudden act all noble and helpful, and are nice to me for the first time in weeks. How the fuck to expect me to react? Why did you do this to me? And why can't I just get over it? I cry myself to sleep every night you know, if its even possible I'm doing worse in school. And you can't even give me a real reason why. If you've really fallen out of love with me, for real, you have to tell me so i can try to put whatever's left of my heart back together and keep on going."

Serena sat in tears, face blank. If it wasn't for the constant tears slinding down her cheeks you'd think she was a statue. Darien sat in shock.

She said that word for word. That was weeks ago. *I wish I didn't have to say that. But I had no choice. Why does she have to look like that... And it's all because of me.*

" I don't know what to say, I guess, *I guess?* I'm sorry Serena."

*Why is he apologizing? Why can't he just talk to me!*

" Why are you sorry? You brought me to this. I can't not feel for you. I can't stop loving you. I tried, it was so hard but I tried. And failed. And failed , and failed! I wanted to stop becuse it's stupid to love someone who doesn't love you back, right? I could never feel this way about anyone else. Just you, and you poisoned my heart, and left me without a cure. Why Darien... why can't we be together anymore? I don't understand what happened. We were so happy. I thought you loved me..." cried Serena, with her face in her hands.

" Sere, I do... I did love you. *Watch it, don't forget the dream.* Serena... why can't you just get over it? *That might have been too harsh*, Serena .. I..."

'' Don't worry about apologizing again just to make yourself feel better. It's not worth it. But believe this, I hate you Darien Chiba, with all my heart. Now please take me home." Not knowing how to respond Darien sat there quiet. He couldnt believe what had just came out of his angels mouth. Still staring in disbelief he finally finds his voice.

"FINE!" he yelled. *Yo asshole, what are you saying. tell her the truth! You love her and you know it!,* "Serena... " he said more calmly.

" What? What can you say to me now? 'Stop crying, what are you 3?' or are you gonna laugh at my stupidity. What Darien, What?"

Darien was startled once again. He didn't know what to say.

" I... I..." stuttered Darien.

" Just say it already, get it over with." mumbled Serena.

" I lied to you..."

Serena sat looking at Darien with a very confused look. What is he talking about? He better stop looking at me like that. He looks like he's gonna cry now. Say something already Darien.

"You lied? About what?" she asked, actually afraid of what he might say now.

" What did you lie about?... You can't just say that and stop talking Darien Chiba."

*What could he have lied about?*

*Uggh! Why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell her? It's so easy- Hey Sere remember when I said I didn't love you, yeah?, well I do but I lied to you so you wouldn't get hurt- yeah that sounds real thought through, baka. I have to tell her, no more hesitating.*

" Sere, can I start from the beginning?"

" I guess, as long as it has to do with what you lied about."

`" Okay, well about two and a half months ago...''

Darien told her everything. About when he got his memory back finally and when they were together once more, how happy he was. How even before he got all of his memory back he truely felt something for her. When Rini showed up, he started to to become weary of a lot of things. And then a few weeks later the dreams started, at first they werent that bad, but they got worse. They turned into his worse paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts, and with a sad solemn look on his face, he continued the story...

" It was our wedding day," he smiled at that thought but his expression quickly darkened once more.

" Everyone was there, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, and even Luna and Artimis was there. Your real mom, Queen Serenity was there along with your present family, Mom, Sammy and your father. Everyone was all dressed up in bright colors, the girls all had happy tears in their eyes. We just finished our vows, and then we kissed. Oh Serrena what a kiss it was, I had never been so happy. I could feel all the emotions i went though in the dream it was so real. And then we were walking down the isle to our awaiting limousine. Thats when things didnt seem to be right. They sky turned dark, like the clouds were the darkness of the night but underneath it was still light where we were, Like after it rains during the day except the clouds were pitch black. The ground started shaking, everyone started panicing, i didnt know what to do, i took your hand in mine,thinking we could just run, but then the ground started ripping apart..."

Serena sat there, tears were already pouring from her eyes, she knew it wasnt going to have a happy ending.

"I grabbed you and held on as tight as I could. I held you in my arms, and prayed we would be okay, I didnt know what was going on, everybody was screaming and screaming... You were so scared you were crying and asking me what was going on, but I didn't know, so we just kept on holding eachother. The wind started blowing real hard, I tried to hold on... ::crying:: but you flew out of my arms. I couldn't hold on. I tried to hold on but it was like some inhuman streanght pulled you out of my arms. You started flying up in the dark sky, like you were caught in an invisible tornado."

"You didn't see it coming."

"A huge sharp pointed rock was right above you. But the wind it held you still all of a sudden and you couldnt move like you were wrapped tight with rope. It didn't let you move, you started screaming for me to help you, panic searing through your voice. I was screaming ' Serena look out!' and that I was trying to save you, but you couldn't hear me. I was crying and screaming for you but you wouldn't come back down,... and then..."

Darien gasped in panic, it seemed so real at that moment. Serena dragged herself over to where he was sitting on the ground and gave him her hand, but Darien turned that gesture into a rough hug, really a deathgrip on Serena, and he was shaking.

"Darien, what happened next?" she asked fearful of what he would say. She was still crying and she could feel his tears on her shirt, and on her collar bone, his head was burried in her neck as he sobbed.

She put herhards ion either side of his face and forced him to look up at her. She tried to look in his eyes but they weren't there, they were in his mind, in his dream. She knew something bad happened next. Darien was starting to stop gasping but the tears still poured out of his eyes.

" I can't..." Darien cried.

"Darien, please, I need to know... please.." Serena begged. She wanted to know what happened so they could fix it and be together again.

And then Darien spoke again, very quickly.

"The rock... it dropped down at you, and you couldn't move, you were too high, I didn't know what to do. It hit you, but.. but you didn't move... and I saw the point of the rock come through your stomach, the look on you face was so sad, and then you were crying again. Your body was suddenly relased and you fell down to me, the rock stayed in the air. I caught you, you were crying. Your wedding dress was stained a crimson red. I was holding you, calling your name, cradeling you in my arms, but you couldn't answer. You said my name one last time and then you gasped and coughed up blood. You were trying to say goodbye to me. I told you it would be okay, you were fine, it was just a little scratch." Darien was looking at her now, no longer lost in his mind, but painfully aware of the emotions he had felt.

"But you cringed in pain suddenly, and then you screamed my name, and then stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped living. I screamed. And I screamed. And I screamed. I clutched your body, I didnt want to let you go. I tried to bring you back, tried to stop the blood, I tried CPR but njothing was working, The girls found there way through the mess to us. They were crying, they knew you werent coming back to us. And then I just cried, I don't know for how long, hours, I didn't know what to do. I just sat there with you. I never let you go."

Their hug turned into the most meaningful embrace in Dariend whole life, he thought he lost her again when he was in the heat of the moment, and he was so happy to have her back, he wasnt going to let her go again.

"And then there as this voice. It was so familiar. It told me he could save you. I asked him how and it told me I had to stay away from you. When I woke up, I was crying but I stopped because I realized it was just a dream. I grabbed the picture of you on the endtable and sighed in relief that I still had you. But then I heard that voice again,It repeated what it had said before, to stay away or else. I looked around, no one was there. I ran into the bathroom, splashed cold water on my face and pinched my self just to make sure I was awake. The voice wasn't there anymore so I guessed it was my dream.

"I picked your picture up again and looked at it, and sighed. Then the voice came back suddenly, it said to leave you or else you'd die and it would be my fault. I looked at your picture again and it shattered. I was so scared. And I didn't know what to do. I tried to ignore it, but the dream came back every night. And then you know what happens. I told you I didn't love you, that we couldn't be together, that I was stupid for thinking I was in love with an annoying little girl. And no matter how hard you tried I wouldn't take you back. And that leads us to now. Right now."

Darien had stopped crying, but his cheeks were still wet. Serena was crying still, but at the loss of his words then her tears stopped. he was still holding her, but now they could look upon eachother, red puffy eyes and faces, both still slightly gasping for air at the intensity of their conversation. He didn't want to let her go.

" Darien, I... I... I mean what d-did... you lie about?" Serena asked, suddenly feeling shy.

" About how I felt about you, I hurt so bad to say those things to you."

"What does this mean Darien, how you felt? Do you still feel the way you used to, or do you really think im nothing but a pain in your ass that wont go away?" Serena questioned. She was putting it all out there she needed to know the whole damn truth, every little bit of it.

For a moment he hesitated, and that was too much for Serena. She tried to pull away from his arms, and even managed to get one arm free to grab a magazine off of the coffee table. she then proceded to hit him on the head. TO call her angry would be an understatment.

" After all of that you bastard you still cant say anything to me! I fucking hate you, how could you put me though all of that and then suddenly not have a god damn thing to say to me!" She screamed at him. And hit him and tried to get away, and punched his shoulder. And then she was crying. She felt like all of her energy was gone and she melted into his arms, lightly hittinghis chest with her fists. "Why... why can't you just talk to me. I promise I wont die. I cant take it anymore... I've never been so sad in my life. I want this feeling to end..." She cried, and he held her, giving her a minute to regain her composure. But darien quicly found out that that wasnt going to happen anytime soon.

"Serena... oh Serena, you're right. Im so sorry i can't take this anymore, I love you so much I never stopped en=ven for a second. This was the worst torture I've ever had to go through. And I feel like a piece of shit for putting you through this. I know you are still mad, but please forgive me Sere, I love you and want to be with you always." He was now holding her face in his hands, amking her look him in the eye.

And then he leaned down close, his lips brushing her cheek, now slightly moist with a hint of salt from her tears. Then his lips reached hers. A light kiss at first, but passion got the best of them both and the kiss became searing, like lighting was runnig through their bodies and out of their intertwined fingertips. They pulled away panting, looking at eachother, love so clear on their faces.

And then thunder cracked loudly from outside, and the lightning flickered through the living room curtains opening. Serena gasped and flew into Dariends arms, knocking him over on the floor, him on the bottom, and her on top stradling him.

"Sorry..." she mumered, attempting to get up, but Darien just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Serena, I dont wanna let you go, not just yet." he said as he captured her lips once again. The kiss became more passionate, their lips parting for tounges to brush against eachother so intimately. They pulled their faces apart, and Serena looked down on Darien.

"I forgive you, but dont you ever hide something so important from me again Mister!" She smiled and then kissed him again. Suddely Darien flipped her over, and kissed her again, tounges intertwinging, his fingers brushing back her bangs, his body pressed firmly against hers. Serena slowly became aware of something hard, pressing againt her in a very particular place. Her eyes shot open as she realized what it was. His penis! She had aroused him! And she had no idea what to do! So she kept on kissing him, letting her passion rule all reason, because she was with her one true love.

Hi hands started to slide up her shirt, his fingertips cool on her hot skin. Silky and smooth skin was caressed and he gracefully guided his hands to her breasts, lightly outling her bra with his thumbs before pulling the clasp in the front loose.

"Serena..." he moaned, and slightly pushed his crotch against her own. "Serena, do you want to... I mean we can stop..." he stammered.

"Shhhh, Im ready Darien, I have never been so sure of anything in my life." smiled Serena...

"Serena... Serena... hey, meatball head!... Wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?" asked Serena groggily waking up in Dariens arms.

"We were kissing... and you lost conciousness... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, ill be okay, oh Darien, are we really back together?"

"Serena, NOTHING will ever take me away from you again, I swear." said Darien with more passion in his voice than ever before.

And ya know what? She believed him. And he really was telling the truth. " Sere, i know that you cry a lot, and that you never want to be alone, and that sometimes you anooy me and smother me, and any other man would have been driven away by now, but i am that one person that will always love you no matter what and i want to be with you forever, even if we didnt have the past that we do, i wouldnt have found you in time, and fell in love anyway."

"I love you with all my heart Darien, and nothing will ever change that.

And then suddenly, Serena's communicator went off, It was Ami, saying the scouts were in trouble, some weird monster showed up in the park, and her and Rei were about to transform and fight. Serena said shed be right there along with 'Tuxedo Mask'... They both hurried and tranformed and rushed to the park where Ami and Rei have already engaged in battle...

"Sailor Mecury!, Sailor Mars, Im here!" exclaimed Sailor Moon.

"Be careful Sailor Moon, this monster is dangerous he shoots out strange enery blasts, i can't get a good reading yet,... Mercury Bubbles Blast!" yelled Mercury.

Haze filled the park... "Sailor Moon I cant find him, watch your back.."

And then there was a bright light, right behind Mercury, and then there was something like thunder but without a sound, but thats what it felt like... and then there was the smell of burnt flesh, and Mercurys body on the ground, at the foot of a tree, the bark broken off where her body hit.

"Oh no," cried Sailor Moon. "Ami!, oh my god Ami get up, wake up, please... " she was yelling as she rushed towards her body... Then out of the corner of her eye she saw that same light to her right... and then she was flying, in the air in Tukedo Maasks arms... escaping death, and the energy ball hit a tree and hissed a hot hiss like burning iron in wood.

"Serena... Serena... hey, meatball head!... Wake up!"

"Huh? What happened?" asked Serena groggily waking up in Dariens arms.

"We were kissing... and you lost conciousness... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, ill be okay, oh Darien, are we really back together?"

"Serena, NOTHING will ever take me away from you again, I swear." said Darien with more passion in his voice than ever before.

*Wait a second, I thought Darien already woke me up? whats going on...*

"Darien, didnt we just do this?," asked Serena.

"What are you talking about Sere?" he said and snuggled her into his arms.

"We're back together again right? Did I dream it all up?"

"Relax meatball head we are most definately back together"

Serena sighed and closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his arms. Soon enough sleep claimed her once again.

" Do you know whats going on Ami?" asked Darien. " I mean we made up, I kissed her, and now shes been uncioncious for almost 5 hours and nothing i can do will wake her up. She was calling your name in her sleep a while ago, along with mine... And i swear there were tears running down her cheeks..."

" I'm not quite sure whats going on but maybe that monster we fought this morning had something to do with it. It didnt disappear like most do it kinda of drifted away in the wind in a fog. I'm going to keep analizing her maybe ill get some useful data that can help..."

"Okay Ami..." said Darien wearily. He reached down and took Serena's hand into his own.

Serena woke up, the morning sun bursting though the cracks between the curtains.

*Curtains? not my hello kitty curtains... Blue... blue curtains... Darien! Oh my god I'm in Dariens apartment!*

She looked around, and noticed she was in bed, the other side was empty the sheet tossed carelessly on the bed. But something didnt seem right, only the curtains did. Serena shrugged it off to perhaps Darien redecorating. She was too tired to care, and boy was she hungry.

She got up and pout on his slippers and made her way to the kitchen where she heard movement. Darien was in front of the stove, cooking something, his back turned towards her.

Serena smiled, *I bet he is making me something special!*

"Goodmorning Serena, well almost good afternoon.." he chuckled.

"Good... morning" She said quietly smiling on the inside. "You didnt have to let me sleep in ya know..."

" I know but i wanted to surprise you with something good to eat! Which is almost ready! So take a seat already!"

"Okay, okay..." she walked over to the counter and took a seat on the stool. *Hmmmmm these stools look like the ones from the arcade... weird...*

She looked up as Darien was putting a bowl with some kind of soup in front of her. It appeared cloudy and couldnt see anything in the broth... *Ahh maybe its some kind of miso soup the tofu always sinks to the bottom!* She looked down again and noticed the broth was red... *Red... i know that color...* Serena though, all of a sudden very groggy.

"Eat up Serena..." said Darien with a smile...

"Sure..." she replied sticking her spoon into the bowl... *Dariens voice didnt sound right... somethings wrong... maybe im just still sleepy. Oh am I tired all of a sudden whats going on..."

"Sere,... eat up." he said again this time looking angry.

Not wanting to make him mad and her sleepiness making her confused she leaned in and took a spoonful.

*Something's not right. Something's not right. Something's not right. Something's not right. Something's not right.*

The taste in her mouth was coppery. It was too thick. What kind of soup was this... And it wasnt warm enough, it could only be... about... Body temperature. *Body Temerature? What made me think...* Serena looked down at the soup... what was that... some seaweed... no some tofu?... no she dipped her spoon in again and pulled the hunk out... * What is this... It kind of looks like... a... a heart?* Confused Serena looked up only to find Darien pinned to the wall with daggers, blood dripping down his body... his heart was missing...

"Somethin the matter Sere.." said a voice from behind her that whispered in her ear.

She spun around quickly only to see Darien standing before her... Confused she whipped back around to look into the kitchen... his body was still there, She looked back to her bowl. *Oh my god its his blood! Its his heart!* In shock she turned back to where the voice was and he was there. He put his hand on her wrist... and pulled her away from the madness...

"Whats wrong sweetheart..." he said lingering on the last sylible... " Come to the room with me I know what will make you feel better..." He was pulling her towards the room... his grip was so hard... her wrist would be bruised badly...

"Darien stop it... Im scared... whats going on?" she asked panicked, trying to pull away from him.

He yanked her through the door... and threw her onto the bed... she was crying now... An she looked up at him with tears in her eyes... and it was then she noticed his hair and eyes had turned red... He walked over to the bed and flipped her on the stomach and ripped down her pants and he undid his own.

"Don't be scared.." he said holding her down as she was struggling.

And Serena screamed... she knew that voice. That was not Darien. It looked like him but it was not him... It was someone from the dark moon kingdom. Someone she knew...

"Ami... somethings not right... she just got soo cold..." Darien whispered...

"Get some blankets Rei..." he called... Something was definately not right. The rest of the scouts had arrived about an hour ago. And it seemed like Serena was having another nightmare. She started thrashing wildly on the bed, they had to restrain her for her own good... There were tears in Dariens eyes... *it seems like someone is hurting her...*

"Darien... Don't... No..." Serena whispered in her fits. Dariens eyes were wide with shock... what was he doing in her dream?...

sorry cliffy...

no flames on grammer please

i dont have a beta or a spellchecker.

love you all thanks for reading

please R&R i want some feedback! or i wont continue!

and i will in the next couple days go back and check for things that need fixin' :D


End file.
